


An Inky Situation

by DominaRava



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Ink, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Amongst the stars lies a home.Between time and space it sits.Waiting for the next guest.





	An Inky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> _I've never played BATIM, but a friend of mine made an OC and I got a big ol' crush on him so- yeah._

"Mm? A new visitor?" 

The sound of a sweet chiming bell echoed through your abode between time and the stars. You quietly made your way to the door, passing trinkets in jars upon shelves and hanging all about. Sweet smoke floated around the glowing auras of the jars and lights about. 

When you looked through the peephole their form was hard to make out- so you slowly cracked the large piece of carved cherry. Even when the door was open you still took a moment to understand what you were looking at. _A Naga?_ Only- this one was unlike any you had ever read of, as it looked as if black drippy ink drooped over the left side of his face. You had just opened the door and already some heat was burning your cheeks. 

"Good-" He paused and glanced around, only being greeted by the endless abyss of stars surrounding the space of your home, "-Evening? I think I'm lost?" 

You smiled warmly, "Yeah, you aren't the first one, and I promise you won't be the last." You said with a chuckle as you motioned for him to come inside. 

The heavy sound of his body sliding over the wooden floor was amusing to you, closing the door behind his ridiculously long frame. It was hard not to eye him as he moved about, he was such a strange creature. With a head hovering over his shoulders and purple bowtie as big as his sharp smile he was a sight. But good god why wasn't he wearing anything else? 

"Do you remember how you got here? Or what you were doing before you came here?" You asked gently, leading him into the parlor. 

Curious enough as you pulled out a chair for him, he declined and moved the chair aside. Watching him coil himself before sitting comfortably at the table made a small smile cross your lips. 

"The last thing I remember- I think I was laying down? I wasn't even doing anything?" He said as he leaned forward into his palm and stared at you, "And if you don't mind me asking, who are you? And where am I?" 

"Who I am is unimportant- but your name is ever special, tell me- what do you go by?" You asked lightly as you placed a small teacup in front of him and poured a cup of tea. 

"I'm Mathis-" He said slowly before supplying nervously, "And this is your home in the middle of-?" 

Another chuckle escaped you, "In the middle of nowhere and everywhere in anytime. And while I do inhabit this space- I am not the owner. Merely a caretaker. This place provides everything I need- and I keep it in good condition." 

"Everything you need?" 

" _Everything._ " 

"And people just show up here? Does that happen a lot?" He asked as slight concern knitted his brow. 

"Not usually, only when I need something." The smile on your lips made him shift a little. 

He looked around the room, seeing little odds and ends all around the room, some familiar while others didn't seem like anything he had seen before. He was more curious about how here gotten here in the first place, though, you did seem nice enough. 

"In that case- you need something, right? Do you know what you need help with?" 

"Couldn't tell ya~!" You called out down the hall. 

\--

Over the following days he had begun helping you around the house, doing chores, and keeping you company. He didn't speak a whole lot the first day or so, but you figured it was just nerves. The mood he kept always seemed calm and relaxed, easily aiding you with whatever was at hand. 

Recently you had tried to reach some things on the higher shelf your tiny step ladder just couldn't hope to reach. After only watching you struggle for a moment he slid over and offered to lend a hand- not realizing it was literal. As you told him the name of the book you were attempting to reach, his arm scooped under your knees and your arm caught on his shoulders. Extending himself up to where you needed, you were completely draped around him as he held you princess style and he beamed a wide pointed grin. You wondered for a moment if he could somehow tell your heart was about to fly from its chest. 

"Figured it would be easier to just let you get what you wanted than have you explain it." He said as you reached for the book you wanted. 

"Ah yeah- Thank you." 

In the winding down hours of the evening he would often spend his time close to the evening fire, coiled about as he nosed around books about various topics. It was surprising how much you had begun to enjoy his company. Taking care of _The Abode_ always seemed like a never ending task, so having an extra set of hands was nice as well. More often he was showing in subtle ways that he was a bit sharper than one would first guess, slipping in the ever witty retort every so often. 

Watching him be cozy by the fire started to make you feel a bit drowsy- it was sort of funny, he didn't really seem too concerned with getting away from here. You wondered if he was starting to enjoy your company as well. When you got up from your plush chair, his eyes glanced up from the book he had his nose in, watching you silently. 

"I'm heading off to bed, do you need anything before I go?" 

He shook his head, "No, I'll be fine-" His gaze shifted over to the wood pile and then back to you, "We're out of wood, will the house provide more, or-?" 

"Yes, I'm sure there will be more there when we wake." You answered with a smile. 

He shifted uneasily and nodded, "Alright, sleep well then." He said, his grin kind of returning. 

With a short nod you went off down the hall to your bedroom, passing through the cloth that hung in your doorway. Mathis' room was in the opposite direction, he offered to take it to make you feel a bit more comfortable- and probably himself too. But every morning you found him coiled in front of the fireplace, leaving you to guess if had even left the spot from the night before at all, the sight always warming your heart. You just couldn't help but think of him as you shed your normal attire for a short nightgown. 

As you crawled into your bed the thought of him didn't leave your thoughts. Every time he had been close to you started playing through your head as your head rested on the pillow. Your heart started to race as you thought about him being even closer, considering how he would feel with your legs wrapped around his slick waist. 

Your hand soon found it's way sneaking past the hem of your underwear, parting your lips to rub the throbbing bud hiding there. Imagining his hands running over your thighs and his breath against your neck made a small wave of giddy pleasure wash over you. How you hoped this wouldn't be going on too much longer, for at this rate you feared you might do something silly. When your head began to swim in the pleasure before the jump, a soft knock and a call of your name shook your senses as you rolled over in your bed. 

"Mathis? Are you alright?" 

"Don't worry," He said as he sat there in the doorway holding your cloth door open, "I'm ok, but uh- the fire will be going out soon and-" 

You waved your hand gently with a smile, "It'll be fine, like I said, there should be some there in the morning." 

"That's not the problem- I- I need heat or I'll get sick." You could see his long body shift about slightly. 

"Oh. Ok, well I think I have extra blankets if you want?" You offered as you sat up in your bed.

"It doesn't really work like that." He said as he moved past the threshold up to the side of your bed, "I need something that produces heat- I was hoping you would let me join you tonight- in bed." 

He never seemed to show any hesitation when speaking before, so to hear him try to politely ask to sleep with you had a grin wanting to pull your lips. Still, embarrassment crawled over your skin as he stood there watching you, waiting for an answer, hopefully to the positive. 

"You'll get sick?" 

He nodded. 

A gentle sigh slipped from you as heat burned your cheeks, "Then yeah, you can sleep with me tonight." 

"I promise I'll go back out there tomorrow night." He added before scooping you up into his grasp and sliding his body onto your mattress on the ground.

With a slight nod you let your arms wrap around him as he coiled himself on your bed. Laying you down amongst his wrapping body, the heavy weight of his tail crossed over you as he kept his arms wrapped around your waist as you laid your back against his chest. The sudden high you felt from your close orgasm was dizzying as now the fantasies you let float through your head came to life. 

His voice echoed in your head as his breath tickled your ear, "I know you don't have much of a choice in it, but thank you for letting me stay- and for this." The way he spoke was like melted butter against the racket of your heart. 

You turned your head to look up at him, "Its been nice having you around, the extra set of hands has been nice." A pause left you time to take a slow breath, "And just having some company has been good. It's not often I get visitors- even less when they are cooperative as you are." 

The feeling of his smooth body moving around was so different than anything you had ever felt before. Creatures of all shapes and sizes had walked through your door, and none had ever been as interesting as Mathis. Not too far into your mind singing his praises, you felt a cool sliding muscle shifting around your hips. 

"And how long has it been since the last time you were like this?" The sharp smile he held proved he knew that he had you pinned into an intimate situation. 

As he spoke you could feel a curious probe, his tail you guessed, pressing against the damp of your panties, "I- ha- its uh- been a while. A long while." 

"I can tell, you're soaking wet- unless you were taking care of something before I came in~?" 

A fire burned your cheeks, there was no way he didn't know you were touching yourself. At your pause he pressed the thick muscle firmly against you, rubbing slow and hard as your breath caught. It really had been such a long time since anyone had laid their hands on you in such a way, reveling in every moment. 

"Its- possible." You said in a short breath, "You willing to help finish the job?" 

_Did you really just ask him that?_

His brow perked, "I thought you'd never ask." 

With that Mathis' body shifted under you, pushing your legs open as his fingers found their way down your stomach. Feeling his other arm move behind your head to cup it as he turned your head. The first brush of his lips were careful, timid almost before they ended up begging for more with each kiss. 

Was he just as excited as you were? Had he been waiting for this opportunity? Your mind wandered on the thought of him doing what you had been earlier, wondering if he had gotten off to you like were about to over him. 

While his fingers played about the slick of your folds, he kept your lips busy with endless kisses, quickly turning to heavy breathless making out. Why did he seem so in control still? You were practically melting in his hands as he just looked as if he was just going for a fun ride. 

"I didn't know you wanted me this bad." There was a bit of tease to his tone as he spoke against your lips. 

"I didn't either-" 

You could barely speak as your head was filled with heat while he rubbed your clit. When his hand moved from your head and over your shoulder to grope your breast, moaning quietly as did so. Having been close already from earlier, you were almost upset that you felt your orgasm coming over you sooner than desired. 

Keeping your lips against his, you spoke with your pants, "Please fuck me-" 

The mere idea of saying something like that would normally have been miles away from your thoughts, but the haze he had you in was intoxicating. A large grin sat on his features at the sound of you pleading for him. When his lips pressed yours again, you couldn't help the groan that left you as he went between curling his fingers inside you to teasing your helpless bud. 

"Say it again~" He cooed. 

Embarrassment couldn't hold you back this time as you let him hear it again, "Please- ah- fuck me~! I want you- more than anything~" 

The sickeningly sweet tone of your voice as you fell into his affection made his heart pound in his chest while he watched you come nearly undone. It would have been a lie to say he didn't want to have you just as well, but he bit his lip. 

"Not tonight my little treat- cum for me." The sound of his voice made you heart sing as he pushed you over the edge. 

You sweat and clung to him as he finished you off, leaving you to moan and cry his name softly in the silence of the room. The wet sounds of his fingers pleasuring you made a shiver creep down his spine. For moment you noticed something- _was he dripping ink?_

\-- 

The next morning you found yourself wrapped in the crushing weight of his body holding you snug. Your flickering eyes quickly took in the view of him looking down at you, presumably watching you sleep. He was gentle as ever as he let his fingers run over your cheek before kissing you good morning. 

His tenderness only continued as time went on, finding whatever excuse he could to get close to you. From the easy kisses he left upon your cheeks at night when you said goodnight to offering his help anyway he could, he found himself simply taken with you. He had, however, returned to the living room after that night; the emptiness of your bed the following evening leaving a bit of a pit in your gut. 

It continued like that for a couple weeks. Every so often he would get handsy and finger you again wherever the need would arise in him, but he still didn't take it beyond his hands. Him staying away from taking the next step was starting to leave you with an ache that couldn't be satisfied anymore by just his touch. A slight feeling of desperation started to creep in, wanting you to beg him for what you needed. 

When the night had wound down once again, you had found yourself straddling his waist in front of the fire. His fingers were tangled in your hair as he showered you in affection while your hips rocked against him. The cool smooth feeling of him between your legs made your heart ache painfully. 

In a breath of pause, your hands cupped his face as you held him down with lidded eyes, "Mathis- I'm begging you-" You whispered hoarsely. 

A smirk greeted you, "Begging for?" He replied lowly. 

"I want you to take me- fuck me- please." Your hands were shaking slightly with want. 

"Well, since you've been asking me so nice- I don't see why not~" He said as he lifted you and carried you back into your room. 

At his agreement, your heart jumped with excited pleasure, making you leave kisses all over his face as he held you. When he reached your bed, the length of him shifted onto the bed first again before he rested you upon his coils. Being cradled on top of his coil, he moved himself between your legs, giving above you with that signature smile. It didn't take him much time at all to rid you of your clothing. 

The way he attended to your aching body was like a dream. Skilled hands moved over you with ease, groping, pinching, caressing you with the same tenderness he had been giving before. You couldn't help it when your arms reached up from him to bring him down into a heavy smooch. He really seemed to enjoy that as you felt him relax and wrap his arms around your back. 

"I apologize if I'm a little fast," He said between pecks. "I haven't done this in a while- and you've been so good to me." He groaned as you felt him rub the smooth of his groin into you, your bits feeling a slight slit, "And I hope you don't- mind." 

As he spoke you could feel the slit opening slowly, giving way to the real source of his pleasure. There was one slick muscle now slipping and sliding between your folds, then another as your cheeks burned. When a third appendage brushed against you, you shot him a look to which he just smiled again. 

"You have three?" You asked breathlessly. 

He nodded. 

"Oh why didn't you tell me sooner~?" 

"Didn't want to scare you off." He said as he leaned down, lacing his fingers with yours as his pinned them back up by your head. 

"You could never-" You answered with a smile before he lips came down upon yours. 

When he let your hands go, they wrapped over his shoulders as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. Feeling his members move about your sex as if they had they own will was more than exhilarating before one started to prod into you. Your legs snaked around his hips and held tight, keeping him from really moving away from you, much to his enjoyment. 

Having him like this was more than you could have hoped for, and when the plunge on one his cocks went deep into you, the cry from him that left your lips filled his head. That grin only stayed for a moment before shifting to a soft pant as the warmth of you enveloped him. 

"You're so hot inside..." He whispered into your ear. 

"Should have- done it sooner- like I wanted~" 

Another press of his lips left you swimming in complete ecstasy as his hips ground into you. His other two members slipped around your bud and rear as he ended up just groaning quietly with every push. When you felt his hands move to hold your butt up for him a little, the cry that left you even startled him a little as his tip rubbed hard against your most sensitive spot. 

"Oh please don't stop~" 

"Only for a moment-" He said before pulling out of you fully.

In the space between your breaths, you could hear a nearly soundless noise of two of his cocks wrapping around one another. And when you felt the larger press of the twisted members, the way he looked down at you could have made your heart explode. With half opened eyes he looked down at you like you were the only thing that mattered as he pushed himself to the hilt. 

"Oh Mathis~" You purred as you rocked yourself against him. 

Your name was a like a hymn on his tongue as he moved with you, speaking it in hushed breaths. He had kept one of his members rubbing against your swollen clit, making sure you could feel as good as possible. Again you had your hands cupping his head as you kissed him, leaving you surprised when a jolt of pleasure ran through you at the feel of a tongue running over your nipple. Your eyes shot open to look at him with his head in your hands as a second jaw opened around his clavicle, letting him to only pass it off with another half commited grin before smothering you in affection. 

With the constant manipulation of his hands, tongues, and cocks working every possible pleasure spot he could you knew you wouldn't be lasting too much longer. What you hadn't noticed was how much he had been enjoying himself, as you looked up at him to see how he was really feeling. 

He still kept that heavy loving gaze on you, but he was starting to drip! As excitement pulsed through him, the fine lines that made up the details of his form began to run and drip a little. Small drops of ink fell on to your skin, leaving smudges where his hands gripped you. A bit panic started to cut through the pleasure, but not for long as he adjusted himself to rock into you hard. 

" _Mathis~!_ " 

The first thing you felt was a strong twitch before a gush of heat filled you. Mathis had given in to his pleasure as the sounds of his moans rivaled yours. The way you tightened around him as your end came only heightened it for him, making his arms shake as he thrusted the last bit of his energy into you. 

That moment he fell against your chest, you could feel the slick of his ink wiping across you. With a heavy blush and your comedown still in full swing you rubbed his back warmly. It was endearing how vocal he had gotten at the end, the volume of his pleasure not really mattering where you were. 

"Mathis?" 

"Mm?" 

"Are you ok?" 

"What do you mean?" He mumbled against the delicate skin of your neck. 

"You're dripping ink everywhere?" The concern in your voice was apparent. 

"Mm- yeah- I'm fine." He said sleepily, nuzzling into you, "I'm not making a mess... it's fine." 

"But you-" You started as you looked at what should have been an ink stained hand, but as you looked at it now, all the smudged ink had vanished, "-huh." 

"Told you~" He chimed as his body shifted and covered over you more, sucking the heat from you like a sponge.

Silence filled the space again as you rested against him, lacing your fingers with his, "Mathis?" 

"Hmn?" 

"Please don't go..." Your voice was only a murmur.

That smile half returned to his face as he looked you in the eyes, and kissing you deeply, " _I'm not going anywhere..._ "


End file.
